1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a synchronous detector circuit and in particular to a synchronous detector circuit having a feedback path controlled by a switching field effect semiconductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordinary rectifier circuits are frequently too sensitive to signal noise level in specific applications. To adapt an ordinary rectifier circuit to a specific use where noise levels are at an extraordinary level, can be unduly costly. However, noise rejection improvements can be obtained with synchronous rectifiers and are well known in the art. Typical synchronous detection systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,213, 3,646,459 and 3,764,924.